The three twoleg slayers
by lawsonsog
Summary: Long ago there used to be cats that could defeat twolegs but starclan banned it and destroyed all cats who could do this. firekit has the blood of a twoleg slayer in him. He needs to find the other two who are able to use the power before starclan and the resistance get them, and with an enemy who is stronger than he is it will take a lot of help to defeat him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a cold day as usual, it was leaf-bare that when me and my siblings were born the worst time of the year. There were three of us. My older brother bluekit, my sister rosekit and my firekit. Our mother was snowbird.

She was always nice to us treated us as her pride and joy but to me she didn't feel like my mother just an imposter giving us food. I knew she wasn't my mother and never would be, whenever I told my siblings the thought I was just being picky and selfish.

In my opinion I just think they're not smart enough to realise it if you look at us she looks nothing like us she had white fluffy long fur. My brother had blue spiky fur and my sister had soft pinkish fur. I got my fire from my father obviously we had the same shade of orange fur and we had the same features. I could tell bluekit was sometimes jealous of how I resembled him more.

I was still angry no one would tell me the truth I could tell snowbird wasn't my mother whenever I asked my father he said she was and that was the end of the discussion. I knew my real mother was out there somewhere and I would find her someday.

"Hey kits who wants to play a game." Asked snowbird

"what game is it." Asked rosekit

"I bet it something boring." I spat at her, snowbird seemed a little taken back by this but I didn't care I was two moons old and smart for my age she couldn't fool me.

Snowbird pov later

"Barkclaw what do we do? He's going to find out sooner or later." I said scared firekit and his siblings weren't my kits but barkclaw was their father I still remember the day he brought them to me.

Flashback

"Snowbird wake up!" hissed barkclaw his voice urgent

"what" I snapped

he laid three kits on the ground

" these kits are new-borns who need milk and with your stillborn kits you have milk can you feed them? Please." I could tell he was desperate but so was I. I had always wanted kits and then mine died stillborn and now three new ones appear. It's a will from starclan

"yes "I say not wanting to sound desperate

I smelt them I could smell river water and forest on them were they stolen from riverclan and thunderclan no if they were he would have shown concern maybe it isn't my place but I will never let anyone have them ever I will tell them they're mine and they'll never leave me.

End of flashback

"Snowbird so what I don't care about you I care about my kits I don't care if the hate you for the rest of their lives." He spat and stalked off my fur was bristling how could he. Well then I would just have to make it seem like he's the bad guy.

Firekit pov

"Hey firekit." I lifted my head to see who was calling me

I saw bluekit and rosekit standing there

"what." I groaned I was in the middle of a good nap.

"Why are you so mean to mama?" Rosekit asked

I hissed "stop calling her that she's not our mother and I know It."

"how?" challenged bluekit

"I remember mother's scent it was nice and she had a soft caring voice, snowbird has none of those qualities she not our mother." I hissed

Bluekit and rosekit were both confused.

"Do you remember our mother's scent?" I urged

"you mean snowbird."

"no! Our mother, think back to the first scent you breathed in." I urged them

they were lost in thought.

"I remember it." Squeaked rosekit

"and does it smell like snowbird." I hissed

she shook her head, I smiled in satisfaction.

"Well your both frog-brained snowbird is our mother and you have to deal with it firekit." He hissed and stalked off.


	2. Firekit the hero

I woke up startled, I had the same dream tons of cats running around twoleg attacking then a cat jumped up with a green aura and killed the twoleg. I always dreamed this I didn't know why but I did.

"Hey firekit." Sneered stormkit, I hated stormkit he was the son of the clan leader so he thought he was better than everyone else in the nursery and he oldest kit. By almost two moons.

"Have that nightmare again." He hissed, when I first had that nightmare I had told barkclaw who had told foxstar who told mintleaf who said it might have been a prophecy from starclan. Stormkit was jealous as always. He would ask me every day to see if they got clearer or something like that.

He was one of those cats who wanted to be in a prophecy have the world revolve around them. Let's just say he had problems.

"Stormkit leave him alone it won't help you in any way." Yawned his brother stonekit, I liked stonekit the light grey pelt matched the clouds and unlike his brother he didn't care about being important or the centre of attention.

Bluekit padded into the den with a mouse in his jaws.

"hey do you guys want some?" he asked avoiding me it had been a moon since rosekit realized that snowbird wasn't our mother she was fine but bluekit still wouldn't budge.

"All cats gather round for a clan meeting." Yowled foxstar from the high ledge.

We all scrambled under the rock the kits in front, then apprentices, then warriors and queens.

Beneath the rock were petalpaw and her brother whitepaw.

"These apprentices will get their warrior names, whitepaw, petalpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code under all costs even death." He yowled.

They both nodded.

"Then from now on whitepaw you shall be known as whiteheart and petalpaw you shall be known as petaltail."

"I also want to name two kits apprentices, stonekit, and stormkit." He looked down at them.

"They will start training but will not leave camp or get their names, I will mentor them."

After that every cat went off to do their daily things, we went back into the nursery same as always, but I noticed cats were scared and paranoid there were five cats guarding the entrance and cats guarding all the dens.

"Firekit, stonekit, stormkit into the nursery." We dashed into the nursery.

I heard a yowl from an unfamiliar cat "shadowclan attack." And cats barged in everywhere I could see what was happening cats were fighting blood being spilled.

Then it happened. I had a vision foxstar was in his den and two apprentices who looked roughly six moons ganged up on him. He was weak and scared he couldn't fight.

After my vision ended I pushed past stormkit and snowbird to see what was going on. I spotted the same apprentices from my vision entering foxstar's den. I burst out of the nursery.

"Firekit no!" screeched snowbird

I didn't stop to listen I followed the apprentices into foxstar's den.

"Firekit," gasped foxstar

the apprentices turned around "hmm a kit how about we kill him then the leader." Smirked one of them.

"Yeah okay he is a weak little kit." This got my fur bristling I don't exactly know what happened next but all I saw was flames, I had broken one of the supporters keeping the den up and it landed on the apprentices they were stuck and screeching.

"Help" "help us." "Please I don't want to die."

From outside I heard another unfamiliar yowl "shadowclan retreat."

"no don't leave us." The apprentices were still wailing.

Foxstar came up behind me.

"Hmm interesting you saved my life and captured these two apprentices let's go outside." We padded out together.

"Firekit, firekit are you okay." Snowbird came up to me and started licking me.

"Get off me." I shoved her off

"humph why did you run out of the nursery any way were you scared." Sneered stormkit

"actually, stormkit," he glared at his son." Firekit here saved me from four shadowclan cats, and he captured the two apprentices." He announced to everyone who had been listening to the conversation.

They were all shocked until two warriors brought the apprentices out from under the wreckage. They all gasped and congratulated me, I was happy when I saw my father's face he was proud of me not ashamed.

**Kay hey next chapter there will be a two moon time skip so they all become apprentices and we get a look into the past and learn a bit more about twoleg slayers. That was his dream, so we'll see a few twoleg slayers yay and there are two more I'll let you guess because on is in his clan and the other is in riverclan.**


	3. the prophecy

Finally we were apprentice's no longer kits but without us there the nursery was empty. Tonight was the gathering and we were all going apart from stormpaw who had to clean the nursery.

I was hoping to meet my mother here I would recognise her scent. I knew that foxstar would announce the hostages that we had. I scanned the area I picked up someone with my mother's scent.

They were sitting with riverclan, I was closer to finding out who my mother was she was in riverclan maybe I would be closer to helping bluepaw learn the truth if he wasn't so stubborn.

**A flash into the past the same place but years ago**

Humph I grunted I was tired of this clan of weaklings always relying on me in battles because I'm a twoleg slayer maybe if they learned like I did they could defend themselves.

(The cat this pov is following is ironclaw the iron twoleg slayer he can his body into iron and eat metal to gain strength he currently lives in shadowclan.)

"Ironclaw I need you to go chop one of the trees near riverclan camp if it falls on them then they're destroyed." Called blazingstar. I ignored him and padded off.

They all get on my nerves one day I'll leave and make my own clan full of twoleg slayers.  
>(But unfortunately he never did he died that day from starclan's wrath as did the entire twoleg slayer but their kin lived on.)<p>

**Back to the future (not the movie I'm saying we went back to firepaw) **

After that gathering we went back to camp nothing major apart from the kidnapping shadowclan had to give up their land and herbs for two of their own. I was surprised when cherrystar said that she would die before she would give up her land for apprentices.

So foxstar said that they would die, there was a fight in shadowclan to take back the apprentices by force or give him the land.

Nothing apart from that really happened. I could tell stormpaw was jealous when we came back he was snarling at me and stonepaw.  
>"So how was the gathering?" Spat stormpaw<br>"it was great dad told shadowclan about the hostages and the refused so there might be another fight." Said stonepaw  
>"that's stupid if that idiot hadn't kidnapped them this wouldn't have happened." He hissed at me.<br>"Yeah but this might be our chance to rid the forest of shadowclan." Retorted bluepaw  
>" yeah we could use it for more hunting ground and it's about time shadowclan left I heard they destroyed windclan years ago before skyclan came back." Said stonepaw<br>"whatever." Hissed stormpaw and he left the den.

I had the same dream that night but this time it was clearer.  
>I was in the forest next to, two other cats. With a twoleg in front of us.<br>"Nightflame." Yelled the metal tom "shoot your fire at it." He yowled.  
>My body moved on its own and jumped high into the air above the twolegs<br>I yowled "roar of the flaming monster." I yowled and fire erupted from my mouth next to me a tom with white fur went behind the twoleg and yowled. "Claw swipe of light nova." And the twoleg collapsed on the ground .

"Good job, nightflame and you too stinglight. If it wasn't for you that twoleg would have gotten into the camp." Stated a reddish she-cat.  
>"Nothing to it scarletstar these twolegs are slow and dumb their super easy to kill." Boasted stinglight.<br>"Yeah" I felt the words come out of my mouth by themselves "I'll kill every twoleg that tries to harm my clan."

"WAKE UP!"  
>"ARGHHHHHH!" I scream<br>"firepaw wake up you were talking un your sleep." Said stonepaw  
>"yeah and by the way any twoleg that hurt the clan I would kill before you'd even see it." Hissed stormpaw<p>

The rest of the day was tiring training hunting; even stormpaw's constant sneers became tiring I couldn't keep up. So I visited mintleaf's den hoping she would help me.  
>"Ah firepaw what is it? I'm very busy." Said mintleaf<br>"it's about my dreams." I spoke quietly  
>her ears perked up "yes?"<br>" this time instead of glimpses I had a vivid one ."  
>" go on."<br>" I was in the forest with a twoleg and three other cats a tom made out of metal, a reddish she-cat called scarletstar , a white tom called stinglight and then nightflame who I was. They were fighting a twoleg and I hit him with fire that came out of my mouth and stinglight hit the twoleg with his claws but they were shinning and super long. After they beat them scarletstar congratulated them and then the dream ended because stonepaw woke me up." I said sheepishly

Mintleaf seemed unfazed during my story. " I knew this day would come."  
>"what"<br>she looked at me with serious eyes " a couple days before you were born I had a prophecy I was told that this _there will be three, water, stone and fire , they will share the same blood, be fathered by the same cat and meet together on the 8__th__ moon. _I think that meant you and someone else who I suspect it's obvious that snowbird isn't your mother none of your siblings have her features or personality and everyone know that barkclaw has had lots of mates from different clans but he was told if he didn't stop he would be exiled so when you were born he asked snowbird to feed you as her kits were stillborn. I think you are in a prophecy firepaw and you need to find the other two they will be related to you in some way." Said mintleaf


	4. learning to be a twoleg slayer

After learning about twoleg slayers I wasn't sure I would fit the bill. Stories of twoleg slayer were that they were strong they would do anything to help protect those weaker than themselves.

I wasn't any of that, and I had other things to worry about I had to practise using my powers, had to find the two other twoleg slayers and find my mother my true mother.

I had gotten foxstar as a mentor so he could help me learn my powers. He had seen me use them when I destroyed half of his den earlier. I had been an apprentice for two moons and now I had to learn more battle moves. Worst idea ever, at least it is to me.

"Okay firepaw today you will learn how to summon your fire." Said foxstar we were in the clearing which he had requested to keep on close so we could practise.

Summoning fire was easy kind of. Basically what I learnt was that I can eat fire to gain more power but I couldn't eat my own flames it's like eating your own dung which I do not want to do.

It didn't take me long to realise that with my flames I could hunt food easily I would just have to do solo hunting missions.

When we walked back into camp there was a big fight going on I could on here things like.  
>"He's my son he's got to be."<br>"No he's your son that's foxstar's son."

"What is going on?" Bellowed foxstar stopping mintleaf and barkclaw arguing.  
>"Foxstar" began mintleaf "I have found proof that we made a mistake stonepaw isn't actually your son bluepaw is when they were born I think they might have switched places on accident." she said quietly<p>

After the whole bluepaw is your son business it kind of made sense to me bluepaw was the only one who couldn't remember our mother therefore he couldn't be my brother I mean it wasn't that bad bluepaw and I didn't really get a long and he has more in common with stormpaw than me and having stonepaw as a brother would be awesome.

After everything that happened today I need a break.

**Onwards to the past **

After beating that twoleg I had, had enough I know being a twoleg slayer is a rare gift but I'm tired of saving these cats just because they can't defend themselves I mean they can't even fight a wolverine. (By wolverine I mean wolverine the animal not the mega crazy super hero) I just want a break from it I want to be a normal warrior. I can't spend all my time fighting twolegs. You know what tomorrow I'll leave my clan just go somewhere for a while and live a normal life then I'll come back and be a warrior.

Unfortunately at that exact time starclan's wrath fell upon nightflame and he was reborn years later as firepaw. (Dun dun duunnnn)

**Now we're doing stormpaw's pov **

He sickened me. He always got attention he always was fussed over but no, no one noticed me. Now I find out that my brother isn't even my brother and my real brother is worthless. Then firepaw gets my dad as his new mentor he does all those amazing things. Humph this wouldn't last long soon it'll be my time to shine and take back what's mine.

"Hey stormpaw it's time for the gathering. You're going remember and this time don't do anything to embarrass me." Hissed my mentor dewfrost.

I stalked out of the den I saw my father, mintleaf and firepaw chatting together they were talking about something. Who made that loser deputy, when I'm leader I'll exile him. I thought

It wasn't just him it was all of them stonepaw had just left me and went off to his real siblings and they all had fun together bluepaw was still with them but nobody invited me to join them.

The gathering was the same as always shadowclan still won't give up their land and herbs for the hostages and I forgot about them really I pretty sure dad threw them into the river, skyclan lost a kit around the border with riverclan, riverclan denied anything to do with it.

All these fights if all the clan just joined into one big one with one leader none of this would be happening they need a leader and only I can be that leader I swear as the heir of thunderclan that I will save the clans.

**Wow looks like stormpaw has discovered his purpose. I just wanted to do a pov for him just so you know he's not that bad a guy he just envies firepaw's life so yeah anyway I will be posting a poll so you can all try and guess who the next twoleg slayer is and here is a hint they are in thunderclan. **


	5. stormpaw's anger

I was getting used to this. I could do a few moves nothing major. The best thing about being a twoleg slayer is with my power I find training easier last moon we were practising jumping and tree climbing. My abilities let my jump super high and climbing was a breeze.

Having these powers also improved my strength even when I wasn't using my flames. Our first assessment was today and I was pretty sure I would ace it if I wasn't stuck with stormpaw as my partner.

We had to hunt in certain areas with a partner and then return our prey to camp and had until sundown. We were sent to hunt around vole hill; the place had lots of voles and rabbits.

Now hunting alone was easy I could use my fire to incapacitate the prey. Hunting with stormpaw was a different matter I could hunt easily with my strength and agility but whenever he had the chance he would yell or sneer something to get rid of all the prey. Yet I still had more than him.

He had five, I had fifteen. Don't ask how just did. While we were collecting my prey it didn't take long to recognise the weak scent of stormpaw's mentor dewfrost was around.

When we got to camp out of all five apprentices I had the most. In order it went, me with 15, bluepaw with 12, rosepaw and stonepaw with 11 and stormpaw with 5.

I could tell he was embarrassed with his amount and he kept telling cast that I scared away his prey on purpose. This got me a lot of glares from the older cats.

"Gather round the high ledge for a clan meeting." Yowled foxstar  
>"I would like to announce the winner of the assessment. First with 15 pieces of prey firepaw." The crowd cheered but I could still see some glares.<br>"Next with 12 pieces my son bluepaw." There were lots of cheers for him but I could see stormpaw's fur brisling from here.  
>"And in third is both rosepaw and stonepaw with 11 pieces of prey. Therefore all apprentices mentioned past the assessment and will become warriors."<p>

Finally I thought, I heard from some off the new warriors you have to wait another moon so they monitor your behaviour.

**Stormpaw's pov again **

I couldn't believe this me his true son not a warrior I was born to be one I had to be one first he calls bluepaw his "son" and then he doesn't say I'll be warrior.

_Flashback to after the announcement _

_"__Hey stormpaw." Called my father  
>"what" I hissed<br>"well on your assessment you didn't get the required mark and dewfrost tells me that you tried to make firepaw lose his prey." _

_I glared at him "what are implying" I hissed  
>"I'm saying that you won't be a warrior with the others and tigerlily kits are almost six moons the next assessment will be with them." He said curtly<br>I was enraged I wasn't going to be a warrior.  
>"Why I didn't do anything I only did that so you would see that I'm a great warrior but now you just spend your time with firepaw and stonepaw, you even eat fresh kill with them sometimes what's so special about them? What do they have that I don't I swear that one day I will find out and become stronger and I'll kill you." I hissed <em>

_End of flashback _

I couldn't believe this I would find out why my dad spent so much time with them I would and then he would pay and so would stonepaw what was so important about him and firepaw I would be strong and defeat both of them.

I finally made it to my training area it was close to the moonpool so I would sometimes sit there and ask starclan for something but it never worked. I started clawing my tree using all the moves I learnt and new ones I made up.

Once I was bored I made my way to camp.  
>"Okay firepaw, stonepaw you both know the mission yes." I heard a familiar voice say. I rushed to the bush behind me and looked stonepaw and firepaw were there and so was my father.<br>"At tonight's gathering you need to find the third they might be in riverclan so I have put our scent in their border to start a fight I want one of you to be captured and find out all you can." They both nodded and left.

Now I was angry they got a secret mission and who was the third of what. This was all so confusing I fell backwards into the moonpool drowning I wasn't a riverclan cat this would be my death drowning in our holy pool I struggled a lot until I saw a bright light coming out of the pool it was too late …

**Oh wow stormpaw is dead what will we do well that was fun and sad I guess sorry for not uploading the first copy of this I wrote got deleted so I had a writer's block for two days then I wrote this oh yeah and with the poll no one guessed correctly it was stonepaw he was the second twoleg slayer. Most people guessed rosepaw but she is not the third the poll will be restarted next chapter because you meet the third and others so you can who it is. **

**R – Read my story  
>E – everyone loves reviews<br>V – very happy I will be when you review  
>I - I say yes whenever I see a review<br>E – everyone still likes reviews  
>W – why are you still here hurry up and review all ready<strong>


	6. true mother

**A moon later **

Our plan was working last gathering I had been kidnapped and was now in their camp to find the third. I was manly here because I could finally find my mother.

I figured out that it was a warrior called grayheart who had two children, a son called nightpaw and a daughter called eaglepaw. Nightpaw had dark blue fur and had an ambitious personality but in the inside I think he's alright. Eaglepaw was always disgusted with me but I could tell she harboured feelings for me one of the skills of a twoleg slayer reading emotions.

"Hey prisoner." Sneered one of the warriors.  
>"How's it going you didn't get anything to eat last night but here have this fish?" He spat and threw at my face.<br>"Grayheart it's your turn to watch it." The warrior hissed

I silently cheered now I could ask her all those questions now. She padded up and went into position.  
>"Hey grayheart." I said<br>"what." She hissed "don't try asking me for mercy."  
>"is that anyway to talk to your son." I hissed<br>she looked shocked " your no-"  
>I cut her off " don't try and deny it I know you're my mother you had kits with my dad barkclaw but what I want to know is why did you let him take me, rosepaw and stonepaw, and keep eaglepaw and nightpaw?"<p>

She took a deep breath." Well, when you four were born we had a deal we both take two but at the time barkclaw was caught so he grabbed three and ran in the night he looked like a fox who stole my kits. We used it, I got nightpaw a moon later eaglepaw was found at twoleg place she was obviously a kittypet but I took her in and told her and nightpaw they are related nothing different it's been like that ever since."

The third had to be nightpaw, it was so clear he must have the power of water then. I need to talk to him maybe hmm. I was deep in thought and grayheart must have noticed.

"Do you hate me?" she asked  
>"no I always knew snowbird wasn't my mother at some point she tried to convince me barkclaw wasn't my father out of jealousy." I said<br>the rest of the day as normal but I needed to get out of here to report that's when it came to me, _eaglepaw_, I could use her I could pretend to like her and then she comes to help me then we meet in private and I eventually get to nightpaw if he thinks she is his sister he'll eventually try to get us to stop.

**Eaglepaw's pov **

I couldn't believe this earlier when I was on duty he confessed his love for me I couldn't deny my feelings knowing he felt the same why now of all times next moon is my assessment I can't afford to be distracted but then again there is also nightpaw if I ignore him he'll know something is up but I can't ignore my heart tonight I'll help firepaw escape.

Everyone was asleep and I asked for the night shift so I could help him. There was no guard tonight as it was the gathering and no cat had energy after the fight with thunderclan to stay up. So sneaking out was easy once we got to the border we stopped.  
>"Why are we stopping?" I asked<br>he looked me in the eyes " to make your story convincing you have to show signs of struggle and chase me here your paws look dirty but I'll have to claw you at least a couple of times to make this believable." He said

**The next day**

I told everyone that firepaw escaped no one got mad. The cats that went to the gathering said that thunderclan apologised and gave us a bit of their land for two moons to make up for the battle and asked for firepaw back and we agreed and after all he went back so. The cats that stayed were angry at themselves for not waking up. Firepaw agreed to meet tomorrow night to talk about our plan.

The only cat that didn't believe me was nightpaw he thought I let firepaw escape which is partly true but I couldn't tell my brother that I wish my life wasn't complicated.

**Hey hey people I'm back two chapters one day well at least it is for me not sure about you guys but yay we have the three now but only two are aware of their power and eaglepaw is being used how do you think she'll react when she finds out review what you think.**


	7. all three together

It was nice to be back at camp, my camp. I had already told foxstar, stonepaw and mintleaf about my plan. They all agreed but I did feel bad about using eaglepaw to get to nightpaw.

I noticed stormpaw barging around camp I hadn't been around for a moon but apparently he wasn't in camp for a few days doing who knows what. When he came back he was stronger and better at hunting I tried not to dwell on it but it didn't make sense.

You can't one day epically suck and then the next be amazing but that didn't change foxstar's mind about him staying an apprentice and while I was gone streamtail had gotten greencough and whiteheart was the new deputy.

It was nice to be back at camp, it truly was.

**Stormpaw's pov **

I couldn't believe this that fox- dung was back at camp. I didn't know why foxstar sent him to riverclan, but every cat said that it was for him to steal information and give it to foxstar.

I currently didn't care because I have something he didn't power.

_Flashback to the point of drowning _

_I woke up in a dark forest filled with trees and no prey.  
>"Where am I?" I hissed<br>a brown tabby with white chest and underbelly approached me "you're in starclan." He hissed  
>"this can't be starclan." I hissed<br>"well it is." He hissed "do you know why?"  
>I shook my head. "That firepaw was helping the dark forest and they took over starclan leaving this trash for us but you can help." He grinned<br>"how" he pushed a glowing rock towards me  
>"eat it." I slowly swallowed the rock and felt power surged in me.<br>"Now you have the power to defeat firepaw but wait until you're a warrior." He hissed and disappeared _

_Flashback over _

No cat cared when I got back to camp anyway humph when I'm ruling them all everyone here will be killed. Maybe not rosepaw I'll make her bare my kits I thought.  
>"Hey stormpaw." I heard stonepaw call "I'm really sorry about you not becoming a warrior who cares what foxstar says he's wrong you should be a warrior not wait another eight moons." He hissed but I knew he didn't care<br>"Whatever." I said

**Nightpaw pov **

I couldn't believe her sneaking out to see that idiot apprentice I had to stop my sister but she wouldn't listen to me so I would have to stop him myself I hissed. I came out a bit earlier than eaglepaw does and followed his scent to a tree.  
>"Hey!" I hissed<br>the tom looked down and flicked his tail and another one came out of the bushes.  
>"We need to talk to you." The tom said<p>

"I'm firepaw and that is our brother stonepaw." Firepaw said  
>"what do you mean our brother?!" I hissed was I half-clan I couldn't be.<br>"Let me explain when we were kits there were the four of us rosepaw who is not here, stonepaw, me and you. Our parents agreed to take two each but they were caught and our dad took us three and escaped. Sometime later grayheart agreed to feeding eaglepaw, and she never told you I don't know exactly why but that's not why we are here."

"Why are you here?!" I hissed "to spread lies my mother did not break the warrior code and eaglepaw is my sister."  
>" no, she was a kittypet's daughter found around twoleg place and you aren't allowed to not save kits that's why and we need to talk about this now it's the eighth moon." He hissed<p>

"Fine what is it about." I said  
>"we three are part of a prophecy, so have you experienced anything weird when you're in water or do feel strong fast."<p>

I nodded "yeah."  
>"We're twoleg slayers," said stonepaw "so we all have that ability I control earth, firepaw controls fire and you control water we learnt how to use ours so learn how to use yours and tell us at the gathering we'll have our warrior names "<p>

**Oh wow we are into the story really deep and I'm only on chapter seven I was expecting for there to be about 50 chapters but they might just be in the sequel then hmm oh yes and there is a surprising new character who is out to stop nightpaw and why does he like firepaw find out in like two chapters. And review what you think about stormpaw's power and see if you can guess who that cat was. **


	8. nightpaw isn't a good twoleg slayer

I still couldn't believe this me a twoleg slayer, I've heard stories from the elders about it but it was just unbelievable but what was bothering me the most was that my mother had broken the warrior code and eaglepaw wasn't my sister.

I saw grayheart eating with eaglepaw near the warriors den. Concern in her eyes to me I could tell it was fake if she cared she would have told us the truth. I stalked over to her narrowing my eyes.  
>"Excuse me eaglepaw but can I talk to <em>my<em> mother for a bit." I hissed she nodded her head and left.

"What's the matter nightpaw?" she asked  
>"what's the matter?!" I spat with my fur bristling "you lied to me and eaglepaw I know she isn't my sister and my real littermate are in thunderclan and you never told me I have a right to know about my family don't you think. I've never even met my father but right now he's a better parent than you." I hissed and stalked away.<br>"But nightp-"  
>"but nothing your no longer my mother your dead to me." I hissed<p>

The whole clan knew about my outburst with my mother they just didn't know what it was about. I needed to cool myself off so I went to the place that always made me feel better the lake. Ever since I was a kit I felt calm when I was in water. Eaglepaw called it weird but I just liked the water.

I would swim in it and I could fight and hunt better in it all I ate was fish even in leaf-bare and the lake was frozen I still ate the fish in there I just left them in the ground for a while and then they were good to eat.

I started to think about what stonepaw had said if it was true then I should try and practise using my powers. I stepped into the water and concentrated hard in mere second I felt myself melting into the water. What was happening? Was I drowning no this feels different it felt like I was becoming one with the water I was water myself.

It was amazing I was zooming through all the way around the river I was the river. At some point my body solidified and I was on skyclan territory I should have paid attention. I could swim back to my territory but then I would alert. What was that? I heard someone, I smelt them. I followed the scent to the moonpool. A grey tom was there his was darker than stonepaw's but he had thunderclan scent. He was standing at the moonpool like he summoning something.

At that moment lightning struck the ground around him it didn't hurt him but he was engulfed in power from the lightning.

"Bellow of the thundering monster." He yowled and thunder shot out of his mouth through the trees. He set them on fire I was amazed did I have this same power, but there were three I have to ask stonepaw and firepaw about this.

**Eaglepaw pov **

Where is nightpaw it's been ages it's almost sundown now he can't stay out of camp this long.  
>"Greenclaw." I called as he came through the gate I thought he might have something to do with it he hates nightpaw but protects him all the same it's weird.<br>"Do you know where nightpaw is?" I asked  
>"nope, did he ditch you again?" he grinned<br>"no he and grayheart had a fight and he's been out of camp ever since." I said  
>he suddenly snarled "what did grayheart do!" he hissed<br>"nothing." I said he grunted and went into the warriors den

**Stormpaw pov **

I smiled in satisfaction as I walked into camp I had burnt down most of the trees in windclan and started a fire if I'm correct then they should go and ask riverclan for help and then I'll take them both out.

"Stormpaw!" my mentor hissed "Where have you been we were meant to be training you'll be an apprentice forever if you keep this up." He snarled

I hissed when I'm leader I'll make sure he has a painful death, I saw firepaw coming out of my father's den he was lost in thought the piece of fox-dung. Rosepaw and stonepaw were outside the apprentice den with bluepaw practising moves for the ceremony the gathering was in two days and they were becoming warriors before the day. Which was tomorrow, but there would be a final assessment then naming then new apprentices it was always the same I hissed I should be there.

"Firepaw, Rosepaw, Bluepaw, Stonepaw, Stormpaw. Your assessment is now battle training." We all rushed to the sandy hollow.

"Okay there are five of you so you're going to be in two team each team gets a warrior. First team is firepaw, bluepaw and petaltail, the second team rosepaw, stonepaw, stormpaw, fight." He yowled

"You said each team gets a warrior." Cried rosepaw

It was already too late we were fighting bluepaw attacked rosepaw and batted her flanks. Petaltail attacked me while firepaw went for stonepaw. With my new found strength I flung her off knocking her out. And helped stonepaw even though he was alright but losing. I helped him but firepaw pushed me down and knocked stonepaw out.

In the end he was the last standing as always.

**Next chapter they will get their warrior names and I know what stormpaw is a twoleg slayer plot twist didn't expect that huh how did he get it though the smarter among you will know the dumber well I'll explain it soon so muhahahah **


	9. Greenclaw part 1

Finally it was the moment I had been waiting for since I first opened my eyes. I was becoming a warrior for riverclan I hoped my littermates were becoming warriors too.

Next to me stood eaglepaw and honeypaw (my friends oc she made me add check her out her name's bloombell.) it was the day before the gathering but I didn't care I just wanted my name I thought long and hard about what I wanted.

I decided on nightstorm, but I knew I wouldn't get that it would probably have something to do with water.  
>"We have three apprentices who are about to become warriors, honeypaw, nightpaw and eaglepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life." yowled our leader.<br>"I do." We all spoke in unison.  
>"Nightpaw, you are now nightswamp, eaglepaw, you are now eaglefeather and honeypaw you are now honeyfrost." The crowd cheered our names<p>

"Nightswamp, eaglefeather, and honeyfrost "they chanted.  
>being a warrior after all that hard work was nice but I was still disturbed by the cat I saw if I had to learn to control power like that I don't think I could survive but then again.<p>

I spotted eaglefeather and grayheart together chatting, I was still mad a grayheart it was a wound that couldn't be closed. I padded out of camp to go to the river to practise my power, in only a few days I had learnt a few moves and learnt that my body was water so no attack could hurt me and I could control the rain.

So whenever I fought someone I made it rain so the water wouldn't freak them out. I had a lot to think about I remember when I was younger grayheart would always nag me about finding love with honeyfrost or something then I would have kits. I wanted kits of course just not with honeyfrost.

**Greenclaw pov (if any of you actually remember who he is) **

They were warriors that brat was a warrior, and he finally knew the truth about his parents. I always told grayheart that mating with him was a mistake.

At the time I meant as a threat but she still got what she deserved though she stole barkclaw from me all those years ago.

_Really long flashback time if you want to skip than this is the end of the chapter._

"Wake up greenpaw." Said graypaw I lazily opened my eyes  
>"what it's practically the middle of the night." I hissed<br>"it's the gathering if you want to miss it I'll tell your mentor." She said

I jolted up I forgot it was the gathering the time when I can go talk to him, I had a crush on a tom and I'm a tom and to make it even worse we're in different clans.

To him I was a friend and that was enough. I don't know how he would react he might go insane or hate me. I could never reveal my love until I was sure he felt the same.

We were lucky we weren't last, so I got some time to spend with barkpaw, he was the best a lot better than graypaw that is.

"Hey, greenpaw there's barkpaw." said graypaw as he rushed over to us.  
>"barkpaw."<br>"its barkclaw now." He grinned  
>"cool we have to wait another few moons until we get our names." I said<br>"I'm surprised they made you a warrior." Hissed graypaw.  
>"Hey, no need to envy me, because I'm a warrior in all fairness being a new warrior is like being an old apprentice." He said<br>"whatever." She flicked her tail to go join shadowclan apprentices

Barkclaw waited until she was gone to ask.  
>"So greenpaw how do you feel about toms?" he asked looking away<br>I felt my skin grow hot under my fur.  
>"Why are y-you bring this up n-now we are at a ga-gathering.?!" I stuttered alarmed did he like me or was he trying to get me to admit my feelings for him so he could embarrass me.<br>He moved into a position that was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my fur.  
>"Meet me here tomorrow night please." He whispered then disappeared into the crowd. I just sat there stunned as the whole thing happened.<p>

**End of the chapter  
>a lot of people asked me to explain the fourth twoleg slayer thing if any of you remember when stormpaw had to eat that herb that gave him the power but it's artificial so he isn't as strong as firepaw or stonepaw and it won't last forever which will be explained soon<strong>


	10. Greenclaw part2

After the gathering I had a hard time sleeping. Deciding whether to see him or not, graypaw and I are the only apprentices so she would definitely notice if I left in the middle of the night.

If I got caught the might postpone my warrior ceremony. I stayed up thinking about all the possibilities until morning. When I had the dawn patrol.

"Okay we're patrolling the thunderclan border." Said pikestep.  
>Not the thunderclan border anything but that. I thought. I trudged after the patrol leading to the border.<p>

The one thing that I didn't want was to run into barkclaw's patrol and that was exactly what happened.  
>The patrol only had three cats but they were suspicious.<br>"What are you doing here fox-dung!" hissed the apprentice "stealing prey."  
>Barkclaw cuffed him around the ears with his paw.<br>"Quiet dewpaw this isn't your concern or your place to speak." He then turned to our patrol. "What are you doing here? Not stealing prey are we?" he asked.

Pikestep hissed "how dare you accuse us of stealing prey we're on a border patrol so here we are and the looks of you look like a hunting patrol stealing our prey." He accused.  
>"Fine we'll leave." Muttered barkclaw winking at me.<p>

On our way back to camp, pikestep kept staring at me worth his eyes narrowed.  
>"What" I said.<br>"I saw that cat wink at you and I see him with you at gatherings, are you giving away secrets to thunderclan" he hissed.  
>I looked at him incredulously, and a bit taken back. "No he was an apprentice he was only made a warrior recently I have no idea why he winked at me." I said.<p>

Pikestep only snorted and walked into the warriors den.  
>"Greenpaw what did you do pikestep looks ticked off." Meowed graypaw.<br>"Nothing we just had a misunderstanding." I said.

**Night time **

It was ages until graypaw fell asleep and when she did there were still a few warriors awake so it was hard to get out of camp. When I finally did it took even longer to get to the island.

When I got there I could see barkclaw standing on the high rock staring at the moon, his pelt in the moon light made it look like a greyish blue. It didn't take him long to notice me.

"You came." He greeted me  
>"Because you asked me too." I replied<br>I started to get uncomfortable as he started licking and touching me.  
>"Ugh! What are you doing?!" I asked<br>"Greenpaw I know you like me and I like you too-"he began  
>"No! We're both toms it's wrong and we're both in different clans which makes it worse, sigh can I just have some time to think about it maybe a moon I'll tell you next gathering I promise." I said<p>

"Fine see you next gathering." He said

**Next moon **

It was finally the gathering I was afraid to see barkclaw I had broken the promise and had seen him with my answer half a moon ago. We broke the law of nature and the warrior code.

As I looked for him I finally spotted him sitting down next to _grayheart, _I thought they hated each other. Yet here they were sitting together tails entwined it sickened me.

_Grayheart _of all cats she hated him yet my best friend had stolen the love of my life. I was enraged I couldn't believe he didn't feel the same after that night we spent together.

**A few days after **

Grayheart had moved into the nursery a few days ago, most cats thought I was the father since we had grown up close together. I didn't care what they thought I was still mad at her for what she'd done first she steals him from me then they have kits.

"Greenclaw." Grayheart called for me across the clearing.  
>"What!" I hissed at her, she was taken aback by this.<br>"What's your problem, I just need to ask a favour. You might have heard cats saying that you're the father, I need you to pretend to be the father, and they need a father and barkclaw but can't be here."

"I know barkclaw is the father and I'm not covering for you if anything you and your kits are cursed they'll either neglect you, or hate you for the rest of their lives when they find out what you did. This is what you deserve for stealing barkclaw from me." I hissed

**After the kits are born and barkclaw takes them. **

"Well, well, well grayheart letting barkclaw take the kits smart really…not." I laughed  
>"What do you want" she hissed wrapping her tail around nightpaw.<br>"Relax I won't hurt any of the kits to me their like my kin but trust me in the end they will al hate you grayheart it was destined to happen as soon as you find something to replace the three kits you gave barkclaw you'll forget about them poor kits but alas I don't care as long as you feel the pain and suffering I did when you caused this to happen but I can assure you that you have no idea what you're dealing with." I hissed and left

**Okay part 2 is complete and yes to answer the person who pm me there are more twoleg slayers in hiding there were at least two in this chapter but that will be revealed later review please because it does help me understand what people like and dislike about the story because tons of people read this story but only four review so. **


	11. Who is the twoleg slayer

It was finally the day, they day I get my warrior name. All the apprentices were getting it even make it even better it was night of the gathering so we didn't have to do our vigil yet.

"Gather round for the naming of the new warriors." Yowled foxstar  
>"Do you five promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life. "Yowled foxstar.<br>"I do" we all said in unison.  
>"Then firepaw, from now on you will be firestorm, stonepaw from now on you will be stonerock, rosepaw from now on you will be rosecloud, bluepaw from now on you will blueclaw and stormpaw from now on you will be stormthunder." Yowled foxstar as the crowd chanted our names.<p>

"Firestorm, stonerock, rosecloud, blueclaw, stormthunder."

It was our first gathering as warriors so we now got to sit closer to the high rock and got to boss around apprentices. At least that's what blueclaw and stormthunder were doing. I scanned the area for nightpaw, I found him next to greenclaw talking about something.

"Nightpaw, I need to talk to you alone." I said  
>"sure, can you excuse me greenclaw I need to talk to firepaw." He said<p>

"My name's now nightswamp I got my warrior name a few days ago." He told me.  
>"Congratulations I got my warrior name too I'm now firestorm and stonepaw is stonerock."<br>"Cool, but I want to talk to you about something I saw half a moon ago. I was around windclan territory around the moonpool and I saw a gray cat his fur was darker than stonerock's but when I saw him he was engulfed in lightning and shot thunder out of his mouth and burnt down a few trees I thought you said we were the only three twoleg slayers." he whispered.

I thought so too. I scanned the clearing for anyone who matched nightswamp's description. Only two toms had that appearance, grayfoot from windclan or stormthunder.

I had a feeling it might have been stormthunder I just had to find out why though. He had many reasons he hated windclan because they killed his mother when he was a moon old. They were currently the weakest clan and knew thunderclan would get the territory first before riverclan.

Whatever the reason I knew it ruled in his favour.  
>"Let the gathering begin!" yowled one of the leaders it was the usual windclan asking for help.<p>

The other leaders hissing at them. Shadowclan threatening riverclan about kits or something.

I don't pay much attention anymore, when it finally ended I had to get to nightswamp.  
>"Meet me and stonerock at the maple tree to discuss the plan." I hissed<br>he nodded quickly and followed eaglefeather.

**Nightswamp's pov **

"What did that fox-dung want?" hissed eaglefeather

I forgot that eaglefeather and firestorm broke up after we made plans together but I could tell she still loved him. I just hope she doesn't think that I have a gay relationship with him.  
>"He asked me to tell you he's sorry or something like that." I lied I hated lying even tons of cats did to me all the time every day telling me eaglefeather was my sister my kin.<p>

Lies. I was still mad at grayheart about lying to me that couldn't be helped I would never trust her again and I mean never. I noticed greenclaw looking around seeing if anyone was looking at him I don't know what he did after he finished talking to me but it was probably bad.

"Do you know hat's up with greenclaw?" eaglefeather asked me  
>"No, but he's been like that ever since we got back well I'm going to sleep so maybe we can hang tomorrow." I said<p>

Eaglefeather nodded and padded into the dirt place.

**Next day **

Greenclaw was fine this morning but he would hiss or turn away whenever either I or grayheart were close to him.  
>"Nightswamp I want you and greenclaw to go hunting together." Hissed pikestep.<p>

It was night and every cat and either gone to sleep but both me and greenclaw were leaving and we got caught by pikestep the deputy so he made us hunt.

"Where were you going?" asked greenclaw  
>"What? I wasn't going anywhere just to the dirt place" I hissed.<br>"If I tell you where I was going will you tell me?" he asked  
>"You say first." I hissed<br>"I was going to the thunderclan border." He began "To see barkclaw your father."

**It's been a while since I updated but I got stuck and school started again but luckily I got no homework so yay and I left it at a cliffy so you have to wait until like Thursday till the next chapter if any later I give you the right to flame my inbox with angry pms. **


	12. Meeting

"What!" I hissed surprised, one why is greenclaw my former mentor and cat that hates me want to see my father, two how does greenclaw cat who was my former mentor and hates me know that he's my father.

"I bet your shocked how does he know my father why is he going to see him." He mocked  
>he sighed "But I think it's time you knew that I don't hate you, I just hate what your mother did with <em>him<em> behind my back. It wasn't even out of love just pure lust. I'm not saying that because I hate grayheart but because it's true she mated with your father while in heat out of lust when she was having you and your littermates, she was scared she always hated kits to be honest she asked me to pretend to be the father I of course said no she should have been punished. I think flamestar knows about you but didn't say anything."

"So why were you mad at her did you and barkclaw have something?" I asked awkwardly.  
>"yes, I was one of the cats who weren't hat scared to show that they aren't 'natural' I was accepted but never hooked up with anyone your father and I did have a one night stand when we were younger than I think someone in his clan found out he did an apprentice so he was forced upon she-cats." He answered.<p>

This was interesting information I would question he later right now I had to go to the apple tree.  
>"Ok this is my stop greenclaw you go talk to my dad." I meowed he looked at me and smiled for the first time before he bounded off.<p>

**Firestorm's pov **

"What are you two doing here?!" hissed barkclaw.  
>We were all leaving camp at night why I did not know.<br>"Why are you leaving camp dad are you going on a walk or breaking the warrior code and meeting mum." Hissed stonerock

Barkclaw flinched at his tone. And had regret in his eyes what happened did he do something, I thought.  
>"No but I am meeting someone my true love the person I shouldn't have betrayed for that piece of fox-dung you call a mother." He said quietly<br>I was surprised I didn't know he hated grayheart was I missing something.

He was gone before I could ask. We got to the apple tree pretty fast and I was surprised to see that nightswamp was here first. He would usually come late I thought it would always be like this.

"You guys are finally here I got here ages ago." He complained.  
>"Well we were held up by our dad, he said he was meeting his true love or something like that." Said stonerock.<br>"Hmm weird so firestorm any ideas who that twoleg slayer was?" nightswamp asked me.  
>"Yeah I managed to deduce to people, stormthunder and grayfoot. I doubt grayfoot would weaken his own clan if he did he would have killed the leader or deputy in the process. So I have a feeling its stormthunder, he had reasons for weakening windclan maybe he had allies in that clan and needed help from the inside I don't know but I have a feeling it's him." I meowed<p>

"If it is him, we have to stop him soon I've been noticing he's had his eye on the deputy position ever since whitefoot moved into the medicine cat den." Said stonerock.  
>"I think it's best if we all try to become deputy in our clans so we learn more info I think that foxstar would chose me or stonerock over stormthunder but you have to make sure you have a shot nightswamp." I meowed to him.<p>

"Got it let's meet in half a moon with info I have to be careful with eaglefeather she's really mad about you dumping her and junk." He said before he bounded off into the unknown.

**Barkclaw pov **

"Greenclaw, you came." I greeted him happily.  
>He looked at me with soulless eyes.<br>"Of course I did, now what did you want to tell me?" he asked  
>"I wanted to explain what happened between grayheart and me, it was an accident she seduced me at a gathering and foxstar said I had to make up for my actions that what I did and how I felt was unnatural, at the time I think he was just mad because I did it with an apprentice from a different clan." I explained.<p>

"I don't need an explanation, barkclaw I'm not the apprentice you seduced into mating with you, I'm a warrior who is loyal to their clan, our relationship ended when you were with that piece of fox-dung then when you found out she was having kits you kidnapped three of them , well you missed out one." He hissed

"One what about eaglefeather is she not my child?" I asked.  
>"No she was a kittypet's kit but was found alone and hungry grayheart was the only queen at the time then she lied about it so she wouldn't driven out by the other clans. But nightswamp knows you're his father and now hates grayheart, so if that's it I'll be going." He started to pad off until I stopped him.<p>

"Look I don't know how you felt during all this with me and grayheart but felt horrible I was even imagining it was you not her, greenclaw I love you and only you that's why I called you here tonight to remind you of our love. "I whispered in his ear bringing my tail to his sheath.

**And you know what happens from there so next chapter on time woo, ok so to answer questions greenclaw and barkclaw are not important you just need to know their story well it's an extra and to say that there are gay cats in this story there is another one and I'll leave you to guess who it is, they are in riverclan and you see them at least twice. Anyway next chap might be tomorrow not sure I'll try it's just I'm so confuse like I have things to do they how to tell people that their story is discontinued ah well see you next time and review, it helps.**


	13. stormthunder is a monster

** Hey guys, this chapter is based in riverclan cause my friend the orange ninja wanted it cause her oc was in the wrong clan so this chapter(on her request) has some swear words if you are uncomfortable with this I suggest you skip this chapter. OH and the guest he left that rude comment I should suggest that if you are going to flame the story rudely and insult me that you shouldn't read. Ok enjoy **

"Let all cats old enough gather round the smooth rock for a clan meeting." Yowled flamestar," This meeting is for me to announce to all of you… What a bunch of bitches you are I mean we are cats! And cats don't swim! Cats hate water and getting their fur wet bitches, what is wrong with you bitches, and you best know that I be leaving with my kits bitches, yo crookedkit,amberkit,briarkit we be leaving leave that bitch you call a mother here, let's go bitches, peace." He yowled and left.

With his kits by his side, leaving riverclan with no leader. That's when pikestep jumped onto the smooth rock and announced.  
>"It's obvious that flamestar has lost his mind if any of you see him on riverclan territory get rid of him and if you see his kits bring them back to wildheart, and when I come back from moonstone as a leader, I will declare her deputy now I will be leaving wildheart your in charge." He soon left with the medicine cat.<p>

"Hold on." Greenclaw spoke up " Why should we let pikestep be leader and then wildheart deputy, if anything they were the closest to flamestar and the kits, and they didn't kill him as soon as he walked out, for all we know they are traitors, I for one will not follow them." He hissed.

Soon other agreed with him until only one person was against it, wildheart.  
>"Let's let wildheart stay but no one in the dark forest your deputy and I think our medicine cat will agree and appeal to pikestep or pikestar by the time he gets back. "Stated grayheart.<p>

**Back to thunderclan and our protagonists **

"Foxstar we found flamestar and four kits on our territory." Meowed dewstep.  
>"Hmm let me talk to them. "Meowed foxstar as he left his den with me and dewstep. <p>

"Flamestar why are you here with…kits." Asked foxstar.  
>"Simple, I left riverclan as their leader, I now come here to ask to become a warrior, and I want my kits to be with me too." He said, "So please let me join your clan." He said.<p>

"Fine you may join but you will have to sleep in the apprentice den as there is no room in the warriors den, flametail." Hissed foxstar  
>"No need I'll just sleep outside but my kits are almost six moons so they'll be apprentices soon." He meowed.<p>

It wasn't a friendly welcome we had been at war with riverclan for seasons before I was even born so their leader joining our clan scared a few cats, most thought he was spying for riverclan and that we shouldn't welcome him or tell him anything. And the one who started that rumour, stormthunder himself. He needs to stop being a jerk and getting on people's nerves.

**Stormthunder pov **

My plan for windclan worked from the way they acted at the gathering I could only guess, that they were desperate. So now I just had to sneak over to their temporary camp and kill their leader and deputy, then I'll tell my little spy to help me get to become leader.

"Where are you going stormthunder?" hissed whitefoot. Whitefoot had always disliked me when I was born he had been top kit until then ever since he's hated me, then he became deputy if I hadn't been an apprentice I would have killed him. But I had to deal with windclan right now I'll kill him later I thought.

"I'm going to hunt by the windclan border since they're camp is destroyed they've moved their border farther so more prey for thunderclan." I grinned  
>whitefoot seemed suspicious. "How do you know this?"<br>"I overheard a shadowclan border patrol apparently they've been hunting up to the rabbit tree so I'll going to see for myself." I left before he could question me.

My spy had told me that Miststar would be totally depressed without grayfoot by her side so kill him and done she'll probably commit suicide. I could smell him close probably hunting for his poor clan well it's time I thought.

I called the thunder, I felt it around me I could sense grayfoot rushing towards me; he was scared confused, well not much longer.  
>"Bellow of the thundering monster!" I screeched at him, I saw him yowl and wail in pain as his body disintegrated from the power.<p>

All that was left was ashes and fire. That would be enough I would now have to find some prey for that stupid whitefoot. Just wait whitefoot because soon you won't be alive to bother me.

** Wow Dark pov right there, honestly that made me feel bad for writing it, I mean it's just too dark for me but I know some people are into that stuff so. I guess this is for them. Anyway review and review and review it helps writers like me know what you want to was reuploaded cause the first time it skipped the ending and the author note so this is like an update**


	14. spy

**Hey guys so this chapter is starting from stormthunder's point of view, and this is also the chapter when we discover who this spy is. **

I was so bored, the gathering was tonight and of course I was going, I had asked foxstar personally if I could go and see windclan. He let me but I knew it was only because if I had stayed in camp I might have killed or terrorized flametail.

"Hey, stormthunder if you have nothing better to do than sun yourself I want you to lead a patrol to the windclan border." He hissed.

I stopped cold and glared at him "Why?" I asked him coldly.  
>"Because the dawn patrol investigated there and they found burnt trees and small fires around there, so I want a team to investigate. I was thinking-"<p>

I cut him off "Well you can stop thinking I'll chose petaltail and rosecloud." He seemed to bristle his fur at this.  
>"Oh I see taking two she-cats huh SO YOU CAN RAPE THEM!" He shouted soon cats had gathered round staring at me.<p>

Eventually foxstar himself came out of his den.  
>"What is going on here whitefoot?" Asked foxstar<br>"This peace out fox-ding was trying to take out too she-cats to rape them." He hissed, the clan gasped at this.  
>"Stormthunder what is going on here." He looked impatient<br>"Whitefoot here asked me to take out a patrol so I said I would take petaltail because she is a great tracker and she could find the fire if there is one, and rosecloud is fast so she could speed back to camp to get help if needed, if that makes me a rapist so be it." By then cats had turned on whitefoot even foxstar was looming over him.

"Whitefoot accusing a cat of attempted rape is a serious offence especially if it is falsely accused maybe I was wrong to choose you as deputy. Whitefoot I am sorry to say you are no longer deputy your positioned is stripped from you starting now." He leaped onto the high ledge  
>"The new deputy will be firestorm, now those going to the gathering rest up, and I will cancel the patrol for stormthunder, blueclaw take it for him."<p>

**The gathering (we finally find out who the spy is.) **

I searched the island for her(**it's a her)** , I found her talking we other apprentices, such an apprentice(**we know she is an apprentice I think we all see where this is going) **.

I walked behind her and used my tail to tap her back, she spun around quickly and eyes gleamed as soon as she saw me.  
>"Stormthunder." She whispered.<p>

**Whitefoot pov **

I couldn't believe this. I let my anger get the better of me. I had always like petaltail then when we became apprentices I told her my feelings I got denied because she liked stormthunder. I tried again when we were made warriors and she agreed only because she wanted to use me.

I didn't know at the time I was foolishly in love when I became deputy she broke up with me then, a moon later she tells me she's expecting kits and what does she do. She kills them. She got mintleaf to do an abortion (I think cats can do that) and killed my kits our kits all for him.

If I hadn't over reacted then at least I still would have been deputy it was the only thing I had left. Now it's gone. What do I have left petaltail left me for him? I lost my position to him every that was mine I lost to him now he would pay. He would pay.

I followed him to the gathering he left the main group and went to the outskirts there were only apprentices around so if I got caught I could just kill them.

He walked over there with an apprentice following him. She had love in her eyes his were unreadable.  
>"So how is miststar I thought you said she would be dead if grayfoot died." He hissed.<br>"Well some cat found thunderclan scent and she brought all windclan cats here to ambush and kill thunderclan she blames them for his death. Everyone is just doing it because she's all they have without here there is no windclan just rouges. How much longer until you combine the clans I don't want to just meet rarely anymore I want to be next to you." She whinnied.

"Well you'll just have to wait my love." He hissed  
>"Ok goodbye stormthunder."<br>"Goodbye _honeypaw" _


	15. The end of windclan part 1

**Well that was a nice cliff hanger now this chapter is the start of windclan ambush will it work? Or will it epically fail? You find out… now. **

"Let the gathering begin." Yowled miststar.  
>"As you all know last gathering I reported a fire on our territory. Well now we know what started this fire. Thunderclan." She hissed.<p>

Foxstar seemed startled by this he stared back at her determinedly.  
>"How did thunderclan start a fire we are cats and cats can't start fires," the other leaders nodded in agreement.<br>Pikestar stepped up. "Miststar we all know it must be hard for windclan but you brought this on your clan you're the one to blame not thunderclan." He hissed at her.

"Well then how come some of my warriors saw thunder come from the sky and start a fire then the area had thunderclan scent." She retorted.

"Simple "answered foxstar."My warriors went to check if the fire had burnt any of our territory and ever since windclan went into refuge you haven't marked your border so we moved our borders to the twin hills. Maybe the thunder was a sign from starclan that you would be punished by thunderclan."

"Next you're going to tell me that next shadows will suck up my warriors." she hissed.

Right at that moment windclan warrior came out of hiding fear on their face.  
>"Miststar, miststar the plan failed we were hiding then the ground turned black and sucked in five warriors and an apprentice." He gasped<p>

I stopped in my tracks. _An apprentice. _ What if it was honeypaw I can't risk losing her. The messenger continued.  
>"The others are running away it's the end of windclan!" he hissed.<br>Miststar sat there mumbling something luckily I could pick it up with my super hearing.

"First the drowning then the thunder and now the shadows." She stopped and stood up straight and stared at me looking into my soul. Her soulless eyes turned into fear.

"Him it was him!" she screeched after all my work I could have her messing up. I slipped in front of a shadowclan warrior and clawed a riverclan cat's leg. He attacked the shadowclan tom.

After that a riot broke out cats accusing each other of who miststar was talking about. Miststar screaming at the top of her lungs. I used the moment to summon thunder and when I did it struck directly at miststar every cat looked at her in horror. As she disintegrated to dust.  
>"The gathering is over." Yowled my father.<p>

**Whitefoot's pov**

I don't know how but I knew he did this. He had to leave before he hurt anyone. I had left as soon as miststar died. I knew stormthunder did this I knew she meant him.

Maybe I was destined to save everyone maybe this is what I was being prepared for. I snuck but into camp a while before the cats from the gathering came back I even picked up some old prey on windclan territory it was a rabbit, not the best rabbit but a rabbit.

"Hey." I heard a voice hiss behind me. It was petaltail she stood tall was staring at my bloody paws.  
>"Y-y-you k-k-killed him. Y-y-y-you MURDERER." She yowled for the entire camp to hear.<p>

At this time the patrol was coming back and heard the commotion.  
>"What now." Hissed firestorm he looked tense probably from the gathering.<br>"He murdered stormthunder!" she hissed

"No he didn't stormthunder just went into the warriors' den, *sigh* I told foxstar to wait until tomorrow but I guess I'll have to tell you now. You're both being exiled for different reasons though. Whitefoot foxstar has noticed that you've been quite and unhappy and he thinks that you night find a better life elsewhere and petaltail your being exile for killing your kits just because they were whitefoot's and threatening a medicine cat I'm sorry guys but you can sleep but tomorrow if you in any of the clans territory you'll be killed the other leaders have been alerted."

I looked down at the ground I have been thinking about leaving thunderclan well I guess it's not a bad thing then but I should just visit the moonpool before I leave. Petaltail looked on the verge of crying.

"Petaltail this is really your own fault. I mean stormthunder never showed any interest in you he didn't to anyone, if you hadn't done that you could have been happy with kits, a mate and a clan and now you have none."

**Aww kinda sad really but I guess petaltail deserved it oh yeah and the critic when you start writing stories that tons of people read and like and say are perfect call me until then you're just some person who thinks that writing is easy and can call out other people's mistakes. I mean you don't have an account or any stories so you can't judge and FYI I am a beta reader.**


	16. Brookpaw isn't very smart

By the next morning news had spread like fire through the clan. Only a few cats saw what happened but what I'd heard from the rumours was that whitefoot had tried to murder petaltail and then why she was exiled is unknown.

I for a fact knew this wasn't true. I had always known petaltail had a closet crush on me. Yet I never took any interest in she-cats I don't whether it's unhealthy or not; I just never took any interest in them.

I was hoping to use petaltail in the future plans I had honeypaw but I needed more she-cats to help me. I knew that rosecloud had a crush of dewstep so I can't use her.

All the other she-cats are too old for me. I sighed I didn't have the time or effort to sit down and think. Honeypaw must have gotten the rest of windclan together.

As I padded to the entrance I noticed stonerock's gaze burning into my pelt. Stonerock wasn't one to hold any grudges: at least when I knew him that is.  
>"Where are you going?" he hissed circling me<br>"Who are you?" I sneered "The deputy"  
>he growled "Well at least I'm not destroying clans." He hissed quietly so only I could hear. "I know it was you who killed grayfoot and miststar and destroyed windclan and if you go anywhere near there I'll tell foxstar." He hissed.<p>

I stopped cold how did he know? My plan was perfect how did he know it was me?  
>"I was going to hunt around the old fox den." I stated because it was true it was neutral land that no one used so honeypaw and I met there.<br>"Whatever." He hissed and stalked up to brookpaw.

I knew I was being followed stonerock must have told brookpaw to do it he is his apprentice.  
>"Brookpaw I know your there." I hissed.<br>He came out with his ears drooping "How did you know it was me, stonerock said that you were out to take windclan territory and told me to follow you." He admitted, he wasn't very bright.

"Well do you want to know something?" I aksed  
>"yeah."<br>"I am doing that." Before he could react I grew twice my size just bigger than a fox.  
>"Thundering fist of the thunder monster." I yowled my claws grew longer and were filled with power, before brookpaw could react I clawed his sides, his throat everywhere his cries of pain just made me want to hurt him more, the were music to my ears.<p>

Once I was done I turned back, I looked at his corpse lying there. I picked him up and dragged him into the fox den. A family of foxes were sleeping. I rubbed my pelt against them as the smell was on me.

**Nightfall **

I ran into came looking scared I was always good at acting.  
>"Help, I need help where's brookpaw." I hissed every cat seemed surprised stonerock stared at me.<br>"What do you mean brookpaw was trailing you." He hissed  
>"Yes I know then a family of foxes attacked I told him to run back to camp I managed to fend them off so he could escape them I followed, if he's not here…" I couldn't say it.<p>

"What don't tell me he tried to fight the foxes? Foxstar I have to go find my son." Announced flametail foxstar nodded his approval.

The patrol came back a while later carrying brookpaw's corpse. I faked a gasp while stonerock glared at me.  
>"You killed him didn't you!" he shouted.<br>"Stonerock." Mintleaf began "it couldn't have been stormthunder you can see he has scares himself and look at brookpaw those claw marks are too big to be a cats' "

Flametail, briarpaw, amberpaw and crookedpaw stared at their dead brother. They stared at me angrily at least crookedpaw didn't. I sighed and went into the warriors den.

**Crookedpaw pov **

He did it I know he did. I was born with great sense of smell his scent was on there. I knew how he did it. He was twoleg slayer. I had heard about them but didn't think they were real that was until I saw stormthunder use thunder at the gathering.

It was amazing. I wanted power like that. It was unlucky that I got whitefoot but he's gone and tomorrow at dawn I'm getting a new mentor. I hoped it would be stormthunder.

I had feeling we had something in common I could just feel it.

**Well that was nice chapter; well to ruin it for you crookedpaw is a twoleg slayer now you can guess his power on my profile with the poll. The poll results will be announced next week unless postponed **


	17. Crookedpaw is a stalker

**Ok so a few people don't know how to tell the character pov's so the last few chapters have been stormthunder and firestorm was made deputy brookpaw was brutally killed and crookedpaw is the one obsessed with stormthunder. **

**Crookedpaw pov **

I followed him again, I know it sound weird but I watched what did always. I knew his favourite fresh-kill, his worst enemies, his favourite colour. I know creepy. He knows I was there just never said anything.

It was the day; I was getting a new mentor. Most cats had gotten over brookpaw's death while. I know briarpaw and amberpaw hated stormthunder.  
>"He was probably stood there and watched him die." Hissed amberpaw<br>"Yeah he was probably the one who through him into their den." She agreed  
>I had had enough every day they would just complain that stormthunder killed brookpaw.<br>"Stop!" I shouted "I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain, just get over it like everybody else has." I stormed out camp furious I wish they would just go away and never come back.

I decided to hunt, I smelt mouse but another scent distracted me. I was little late before it pounced on me, I was defenceless I struggled. I looked up and recognised stormthunder on me.

"Did stonerock send you to follow me?" He hissed.  
>I was too scared to reply I couldn't move or say anything.<br>"Answer me!" he hissed, he finally moved away with a look of disgust on his face. I looked down and saw a puddle of pee where he stood.

I must have been so scared I peed myself again, I thought. I had a peeing problem whenever I was scared or nervous I would pee myself back when I was kit I would always wet the moss I would wake up first and move brookpaw into my spot go into his then go back to sleep.

So to summarize it was embarrassing. I sat still too scared to move.  
>"Hmm I guess stonerock didn't send you." He murmured "so might I ask why you have been following me for the past few days?" he asked<p>

"Well, when I first became an apprentice at the gathering I saw miststar looking straight at you then I knew it was you who summoned the lightning I just wanted to be like you, my brother and sisters always said that I was weak just because I was the smallest I thought if I learnt the power you used I could prove them wrong." I said.  
>"I know how it feels to have cats put you down and all you want to do is prove them wrong but I don't appreciate being followed understood." He snarled.<p>

I nodded and headed back to camp, I just needed to go back to my nest and wake up and it will all go back to normal.

**The next day **

I was awakened by foxstar's booming voice.  
>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the high ledge." He yowled. Cats were complaining about the time how it wasn't even sun high.<p>

"Crookedpaw needs a new mentor and I have chosen stormthunder to mentor him I hope he passes what he learnt from dewstep to crookedpaw." He yowled and went back into his den.

I saw some cats hiss angrily from what I knew a few cats wanted to be deputy and an apprentice was what they needed. I didn't feel bad though I had one of the strongest cats as my mentor.

I padded up to him happily.  
>"So stormthunder what are we going to do first." I asked.<br>"We're going on a silent walk." He said and padded out of camp flicking his tail telling me to follow him.

**Whitefoot pov **

The resistance was weird. I joined the night I was exiled so did petaltail but I think she did it so she wouldn't be a loner. The resistance was basically a group joined together by starclan to get rid of the reborn twoleg slayers.

From what I knew they had no idea who they were but they let me join because I knew about stormthunder. The leader of the group was bloodfang and his right hand cat the next in command was bonecrusher.

He was very interested in petaltail and of course hated me. I gave up on petaltail I should have moved on at least then I would still be in thunderclan and she would be gone.

I joined because I knew if I caught stormthunder and proved to foxstar that I wasn't crazy I could be there. But the reason you were exiled was because you weren't happy there. I thought.

"Hey, whitey you ok." Sneered bonecrusher 'whitey' was his nickname for me.  
>"Yes I'm fine just some bad memories." I said<br>"Then let's go back to base." He snapped.

**Well that is the end of the long awaited chapter I got lazy then procrastinated and I'm just really lazy and the result of the poll will be released later today in the next chap hahaha well down below is a list of all members in the resistance. **

**Leader: **Bloodfang

**Deputy: **Bonecrusher

**Warriors: **Frozenfire  
>Whiskersnatcher<br>Lizardpaws  
>petaltail<br>whitefoot


	18. Firestorm is cra- cra

Being deputy was hard. Believe me I was honoured when foxstar looked straight at me and named me deputy. I could obviously sense stonerock's rage and jealousy.

I remembered when we were kits. We had an argument about who would be the best deputy. In the end stonerock won but I didn't play in the first place. It was back when I was mad at snowbird. _Snowbird. _The name struck me I hadn't seen or talked to snowbird since I was a kit.

My eyes scanned the camp. No snowbird anywhere.  
>"Hey, blueclaw." I called<br>He glared at me then sneered "What your great deputy." He pretended to bow down. He was one of the other cats who were hoping to get deputy. I was just lucky I got it with amberpaw as my apprentice. Sometimes I forget if that cats a tom or she-cat.

"Have you seen snowbird?" I asked  
>He looked at me like I'd gone crazy. "What are you talking about snowbird died ages ago. I think you all this responsibility is getting to you, you need your rest." I could rest with this information.<p>

Snowbird _died _why? , how? , when? I was scared and confused. I didn't know what was happening. Where was I? Who am I? Why am I so confused?

**Stormthunder pov **

Ok this proves it. Firestorm is insane. First he thinks snowbird is alive then he faints in the clearing muttering things like who am I? Why am I so confused?

I knew he was a few leaves short a bush but now he was, how do I say this coo coo. I didn't have time to think about firestorm anyways. Being a leader is hard work. Since I know have windclan I have to get shadowclan and if I use my lightning power again it would cause suspicion especially since stonerock knows.

Luckily, from the information I got crookedpaw is a twoleg slayer. And one I can use that is. He has this obsession with me. At first I was weirded out but it's not bad having someone who would follow your every whim.

I've taught him to use basic moves to take down shadowclan but nothing major. He can roar, use poison claws, (Most of you should now know his power) create a poison mist and telepathically kill someone.

He was a great student, he is more aware of his surroundings and status he reminded me of myself at his age but I had a foolish mentor of course. His is a genius.

"Where here, I'll wait here you use your poisonous scent and create a mist it should kill a few cats. I know in shadowclan they always hunt on this day to celebrate one of their past leaders. Now go." I hissed to crookedpaw.

He nodded then entered shadowclan territory, soon enough he was back.  
>"Did you complete your mission?" I asked<br>"Yes, I can say that I killed a few apprentices but about three quarters of their warriors." He grinned.

When things go your way, life's nice.

**Now sorry for the short chap but because it has been 1 month since this story was first published I am throwing a competition so you send your ship to me by pm or review if you're a guest. With description and I will chose the top three and they will be canon parings but the cats you chose have to be mentioned in the story at least once. **

**And for all those waiting crookedpaw's power is poison not friendship ahem bloombell anyway about 5 people got it right so congrats yay. And the competition ends next week so you have 7 days to get your parings cause I will do any paring, they can gay those of you who are into that stuff we all have our guilty pleasures. **

**Please review and hoped you enjoyed the story. **


	19. Foxstar y u so dumb

**The gathering **

My plan had worked. There was more space in the clearing since windclan had disbanded but shadowclan had lost lots of cats. From what I know crookedpaw's poisonous mist started a sickness.

I didn't know or care about the detail's I just knew that it had killed their medicine cat and half the warriors. They were without apprentices so they had weakened.

Pikestar stepped onto the high ledge. "Let the gathering begin." He yowled.  
>"Riverclan is thriving wildheart recently passed away from an unknown sickness. We have two new warriors, but unfortunately they can't be here tonight." He stepped down and darkstar took his place.<p>

"Shadowclan has suffered from this unknown sickness we are not sure if it's the same one wildheart died from." Pikestar narrowed his eye as he said this.  
>"But we have lost our medicine cat, all our apprentices and half our warriors all shadowclan cats here are what's remaining we have tried praying to starclan but they don't help us you have to give us some territory and warriors." He stated.<p>

This caused all cats from thunderclan and riverclan to hiss and protest against this.  
>"Darkstar," started foxstar,"I know this is hard for you and your clan but it is not the other clans duty to help you and maybe this is starclan's punishment to you for your ancestors evil. If they haven't helped you or at least told one of our medicine cats to help but they didn't but I'm sure it will stop soon keep faith in our ancestors."<p>

"Nonsense, foxstar you're just saving your own pelt. First windclan by thunder now shadowclan by a sickness for all you know thunderclan will be next." Hissed pikestar.

"Pikestar I don't believe that this concerns you as you self-elected yourself as leader and speaker of all clans." Hissed darkstar  
>"You're a naïve fool you know we only need at least two queens to help us recreate shadowclan and I would prefer warrior blood rather than rouge and kitty pet." He continued<p>

"I understand your offer but I'm afraid I cannot help you maybe if you and your clan travel somewhere safe or try visiting starclan." Said foxstar

Darkstar dipped his head "We thank you for the advice this gathering is over." He yowled.

I leaned over at crookedpaw. "I want you to follow darkstar tomorrow night he's old and wouldn't' have the energy to do it tonight and your too young to last that long anyways. You need to fake a sign from starclan saying that when most of shadowclan is gone they should bow down in acceptance to me." I told him he nodded and we followed the clan back to camp.

**Foxstar pov **

Nothing had been going my way my sons hate me, my deputy has gone insane and now the clans are being hunted. I knew I should have made a temporary deputy in place for firestorm but I just couldn't. stonerock kept asking I never knew he wanted to be deputy he wasn't. The deputy type. I didn't mean to offend him it was just deputies were ready to give up their lives he well was a coward.

I knew he sent his apprentice instead of himself and he got killed if he had gone brookpaw would still be alive. My whole life was falling apart I needed it to go back on track.

"Foxstar."  
>"Come in"<p>

Stormthunder padded into my den, he was much different from when he was an apprentice. Foolish, ambitious, hateful. Now he was grown he was big for a warrior his age and was more calm and relaxed.

"What is it?" I asked  
>"Well, I have a proposal to ask you." He stated<br>"Go on."  
>"Well, as we both know I think that even after firestorm recovers he won't want to be deputy anymore. Now I know what you're going to say I'll just make stonerock deputy then. But why one of them when I'm here. Face it father you can't trust cats in your clan after petaltail and whitefoot you're an old fool you were once a great leader but that time has passed you need a successor and what better one than your own flesh and blood. Your own son."<p>

I listened horrified. I started at up at him and snarled  
>"I will never let you have this clan stormthunder you're an evil cat you won't take care of them and I am perfectly fine and I can lead them as well."<p>

"On the contrary, oh mintleaf." He called. Mintleaf padded in my den.  
>"Foxstar, I have to agree with stormthunder here firestorm won't want to lead after what happened and stonerock wants the position out of envy, stormthunder is the best choice you have. I can say at best if you like you can stay leader for five moons then you will have to step down if you are not killed first." She explained.<p>

I sighed giving in maybe it was for the better if stormthunder became leader he's a wise cat now he won't harm thunderclan.


	20. Amberpaw is a boy (face palm )

**This chapter is set three moons later **

I had done it. I had three out of four clans. Windclan, shadowclan and thunderclan. Now riverclan might be a challenge. I for one didn't believe that wildheart died from an unknown disease and no cats had looks of sadness and regret.

And pikestar fur had bristled when darkstar had mentioned crookedpaw's disease it didn't take a genius to know he was lying. Riverclan and shadowclan are now where near each other. If it was the same disease then thunderclan would have been affected too.

I padded into the medicine cat den. Mintleaf was in there and firestorm was tucked up in the corner.  
>"Mintleaf." I asked "Could I talk to firestorm please."<br>"Yeah sure go ahead."  
>"Alone" she sighed and left the den mumbling as she left.<p>

"Hey firestorm"  
>"What."<br>"You know I care about you others might not but I do and I think that you should leave soon but if you need it two more moons should help you recover. Now when you recover I don't think any cat would think that you should go back to being deputy so I suggest when you recover you step down. I'm sure foxstar would pick stonerock to take your place."

He grumbled something I couldn't hear as I left the den.  
>"I'm done mintleaf you can come back in your den." I meowed as I passed her. I headed for the apprentice den. With firestorm in the medicine cat den I took care of crookedpaw and amberpaw.<p>

"Hey, you two time for training." I called  
>"Ooh, stormthunder can we invite briarpaw with us." Asked amberpaw his eyes hopeful.<br>"NO." I hissed he shrank back in fear. "Today we are doing special training at the gorge but it's dangerous so you will have to be careful." I told them.

I only said this because I knew stonerock would be watching me. But he wouldn't get satisfaction. We were at the gorge in no time because we used my underground tunnel. I could scent stonerock he was just now leaving camp probably trying to follow my scent.

"So, stormthunder why are we here?" Asked amberpaw  
>"Well, crookedpaw this is your test you have been my apprentice for five moons and next moon is your warrior assessment this test will test your loyalty to me and wrathclan if you fail I will kill you and your brother." I hissed.<p>

Amberpaw looked shocked "What's wrathclan? And why is he being tested? And why am I here?" He asked

Crookedpaw ignored him "What's my test?" he asked  
>I grinned "You have to use your powers and what I've taught you to kill amberpaw and make it look like an accident; this will prove your loyalty to me."<p>

He nodded and launched himself on amberpaw.  
>"AHHHHHH. Get off me I'm your clanmate. I'm your brother!" he yowled.<br>"I have no brother stormthunder killed brookpaw and now I'm killing you." He hissed and used his poison claws to slice amberpaw's throat.  
>"Y-you killed brookpaw. You lied to the clan stonerock was right you are fox-dung." He spat.<p>

"No, your fox-dung you couldn't even defend your self against me, you're a weak piece of fox-dung goodbye amberpaw." He hissed as he butted him into the gorge.

By the time amberpaw reached the bottom he was already gone. He had killed him.  
>"Done stormthunder but how do I explain this back at camp." He asked.<br>"Simple, you run around calling for help stonerock should hear you and rush over here tell him that amberpaw attacked you while we were practising hunting at the gorge then he fell in and I'm trying to get him. I'll go down and get the body." I told him. He nodded and headed off into the woods.

I jumped into the gorge at the bottom was a small damp stream. I scented the air. Cats, two and they had amberpaw.  
>"Hey," I snarled "give me back that apprentice."<br>the tom started at me and sneered "Or what."  
>"Or this." I spat and used my thunder claws I clawed him from his underbelly to the top of his face. He screamed in agony.<p>

I faced the she-cat "Unless you want that to happen to you too give me that apprentice." I hissed. She started at me in horror  
>"Y-your s-s-stormthunder, but how." She stuttered<br>"frozenfire give him the cat and get me back to camp." Muttered the tom.

The she-cat nodded and helped the tom. I had to remember that name frozenfire and how did they know about me. No matter I'm too far into my plan to stop here. I carried the body back up to the gorge.

Stonerock and crookedpaw were waiting as I dragged his wet body.  
>"Is this true." Hissed stonerock "Did amberpaw attack crookedpaw."<br>"Yes and he fell into the gorge I went down and got him." I replied

Stonerock smelt the corpse "Why do I smell different scents." He hissed  
>"Rogues ran into two but I sent them running back home." Stonerock snorted. Now for riverclan.<p>

**hello this is lawsonsog now it is the end of the competition and the paring i have chosen is crookedpaw x stormthunder i have no idea why people ship them but it's a ship so congrats to those many people who suggested this otp pairing now next chapter is when foxstar retires letting stormthunder become ruler of all the clans apart from riverclan for now and the resistance now know that whitefoot wasn't lying will they interfere with stormthunder's plans find out later today or tomorrow **


	21. The rise of windclan part 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in like two weeks but last week we got a week off from school and I used it to plan out the story and junk so here is the next chapter. Ps the second author note was by bloombell as she wrote the last part of the chap that's when I'll use and read her story you jump I jump. **

Frozenfire and bonecrusher came through the entrance of camp. Frozenfire dragging bonecrusher. We stared in shock at him he had been raked from his eye to tail.

Bloodfang came into the clearing and stared at bonecrusher.  
>"Frozenfire how did this happen?" he hissed at her.<br>"We were at the bottom of the gorge and we got attacked well first we found a body that had fallen into the stream from above and when bonecrusher dragged it out…" she hesitated.

"Well!" hissed bloodfang.  
>"Stormthunder appeared he asked for the body and when bonecrusher wouldn't give it to him he raked like that we had to retreat so we let him have the body." She finished.<p>

"Impossible!" hissed Lizardpaws "Stormthunder isn't even real we all know that that piece of fox-dung made it up so he could join us."

"No" coughed bonecrusher "I saw him use thunder to claw me he is real and so are the twoleg slayers the must be within the clans." He coughed again.

"If what you say is true bonecrusher then we need to get cats to infiltrate the clans and find more of them." He said more to himself then us.

Most of the cats were already hostile to me and this didn't help and petaltail was angry at me the most as she said that bonecrusher was her _mate_. Though I highly doubt that.

Sometimes I think she just tries to make me jealous so I will end up fighting bonecrusher and somehow get her back in thunderclan. I was allowed to return whenever I wanted she wasn't but I was done with her after I stopped Stormthunder my life would go on and hers would only get worse.

**Firestorm's pov **

It was nice to just be a regular warrior again but after finding out that amberpaw had died it really struck me. If I had been there with them I could stopped him or saved him.

The clan seemed perfectly fine with Stormthunder as a deputy he was a good one too always helping cats and he was a good mentor to crookedpaw in two moons he would become a warrior.

The one thing that didn't make sense was why he was around the riverclan border a lot I knew that riverclan would try and take land but why would the need to go through thunderclan.

It took me a while to realize what had really happened Stormthunder had eliminated and taken over shadowclan and windclan and now riverclan was next.

**Nightswamp pov **

I knew it was him he had been pretty smart but I wasn't about to let him take riverclan down too. Worse pikestar was trying to steal thunderclan, shadowclan and windclan territory.

"Hey Nightswamp." Eaglefeather called me  
>"What, I'm busy" I hissed.<br>"No need to be rude but I'm here about two things. First off, I knew you would be interested in knowing that windclan have reappeared." She said. I perked my ears.  
>"They told and fought a patrol that's they are taking their territory back and believe me pikestar is not happy."<br>"The second thing?" I asked  
>"Whatever made you and grayheart fight has to stop I mean I don't care if she did something wrong she's our mother and it will always be like that whether you like it or not."<p>

"I am not making up with her! And she's my mother not our mother my mother!" I hissed at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me "What do you mean _your _mother?!" she hissed  
>"Ask her!" I spat at her and went out of camp.<p>

A/N: Sorry guys I was too busy to write this chapter so my friend, Bloombell did it for me. As you can see, she has better grammar and neater presentation. She's also obsessed with Titanic so that's what this chapter is influenced slightly. Go and read her fanfiction, you jump I Jump. It's REALLY AWESOME!

After Windclan's returned, Riverclan were restless. They feared attacks since Windclan was low on fresh kill. On a cold night, Nightswamp couldn't sleep so he went to have a quick patrol over the Riverclan's camp. He gazed out into the clear river.

"Nightswamp, what are you doing?" A meow called from behind him. He looked around. Grayheart-just great another drama to do with his mother.

"What do you want?" he asked rather coldly

"You're worried about Windclan aren't you?" she asked wanting to have peace.

"Maybe." he replied darkly. Nightswamp's ear twitched. He could have sworn that the river splashed differently a moment ago.

"Well don't worry about them because were safe and-"

"Be quiet."

"Nightswamp!" Grayheart hissed

"No seriously be quiet." Nightswamp said while getting up walking along the river. He heard a splash-a splash that could only be made of a paw. A paw! That could mean...

"Were under attack! Go and warn the clan! Quick! "Nightswamp yelled.

"Thanks a lot, Treeheart! You spoiled our covers!" a cat called by who was clinging to a piece of wood. All the cats were on wood besides the few stronger swimmers.

Nightswamp couldn't tell what was happening but one minute he heard a loud crack following splashes of different cats desperate to swim.

"What happen?" A cat growled

"I think we hit a rock or something!" one replied

"It's so cold!" another whined

Out of all of them, Nightswamp was eager to hear one,

"What's going on here?"

**Ok I had to correct that so she has bad grammar she's from Canada don't blame her she comes from the same place as justin bieber and who is this cat. **

**A-hollypaw the cat with the crush **

**B-Lizardpaws out for revenge **

**C-pikestar just being a big old idiot **


	22. Goodbye lizardpaws

It was a cold day, the best time to strike back. When Stormthunder told me that wrathclan was a pathetic dream that he wanted was nothing to him. He let them all go he was only loyal to his clan wrathclan was dead to him.

As Windclan's new leader, it was up to me to restore wrathclan and even if it meant taking Stormthunder down with it so be it.

**That's a bit of a harsh foreword but as you can tell that was a small insight of how honeypaw felt and why she attacked riverclan now who wants to read me writing back to the battle. **

**Lizardpaws**

"What's going on here?" I hissed. The two cats in front of me turned round the minute the saw me the growled.  
>"Who are you a bad windclan spy." The tom spat.<br>_Windclan _How dare he accuse me of being one of them.  
>"Shut it clan cat, now one of you are going to tell me where Stormthunder and the other twoleg slayers are <em>now!" <em>I hissed. I unsheathed my claws to threaten them.

The tom looked at me with an amused look on his face.  
>"Really if you hadn't noticed there are two of us and the rest of a clan and another clan like we'd tell so <em>loner <em>anything now scram before I make you scram." He hissed.

I hissed and jumped at him then. I felt a sharp pain in my neck I felt hot like I was burning, was I on fire, was it on of the twoleg slayers. Whoever it was whispered in my ear.  
>"This is my warning to the resistance stop or else and when they find you tell them Stormthunder did this to you." He said.<p>

I couldn't tell what happened next all I could feel was the heat and the pain, the pain.

**Whitefoot pov **

It was almost over this patrol but I had to come bloodfang insisted, along cam an injured Bonecrusher, Petaltail and Frozenfire. Her scents led to riverclan territory.

"Blecch, why does it stick of fish and salt water?" hissed bonecrusher.  
>"This is riverclan territory from the looks of this I'm guessing she didn't believe you two and went to take out the clans herself." I said.<br>"What no! We have to find her Whitefoot." Gasped Frozenfire.

I scented the air again blood it was in the air.  
>"Follow me." I hissed at them and ran off. I knew what I scented the others probably couldn't scent it over the fish and salt water but I could. Stormthunder was there two and two riverclan cats.<p>

I jumped out of the bushes.  
>"AHA!" I hissed.<br>"Well, well, well if it isn't the resistance these were the cats I was telling you about." He turned and spoke to the riverclan tom. A she-cat was lying on the floor dead.  
>"What did you do to her." I hissed.<br>"Shouldn't you be more worried about her?" Stormthunder flicked his tail to Lizardpaws.  
>"No," whispered Frozenfire<br>I stared angrily at Stormthunder with his smug look I hated him he would pay for this he would pay. I growled and launched myself at him.

**Let's find out what happened in the past (The past of this story not the 2013 movie the past) **

"He-he killed her." Grayheart stuttered she fell backward landing on her paws.  
>"What are you two?" She hissed.<br>"Your monsters you're not my son "she hissed.  
>"Your not-"she never finished that sentenced and never will she had been killed. Knocked unconscious but a blow to the head she fell. This time into the river.<br>"Nooooooooooooo!" screamed Nightswamp. She drowned her body was never found nor had any cat tried they left her for dead and she had welcomed it.

Standing behind her was honeypaw the leader of windclan.  
>"You killed her!" Nightswamp hissed.<br>"Well, this is revenge Stormthunder how could you betray wrathclan the clan you brought up out of the dust. I'm not going sit around and let you get away with this, this ends now." She hissed and jumped at me.  
>"Arghhhhh!" she chocked and fell on the floor her eyes wide open. Nightswamp had killed her with his water.<p>

"Thanks." I said  
>"No problem just repaying the favour." He replied<br>"Was that cat your mother." I asked  
>"Yeah but to me she was just a piece of lying, disloyal fox-dung." He hissed<p>

"Now the reason I came in the first place is because of that." I pointed at the she-cat's body. "That was a cat from the resistance; they believe starclan sent them to get rid of all twoleg slayers so we're all in this boat together. You know stonerock and firestorm but my apprentice crookedpaw is also one I've been training him to learn about his powers and heritage." I told him.

"So do you know where the resistance are?" he asked me  
>"Unfortunately no but they are around the bottom of the gorge I know that but I think we'll get to meet them soon." I said<br>"AHA!" A voice from behind us hissed.

**Now let's see the future (again the future of the story not the 2011 movie.) **

"Get off me Whitefoot I' not here to fight you and I didn't kill her for no reason." I hissed.  
>"Yeah it was to show the resistance to stay away from the clans. You think you can just send some cat to threaten us we were in the middle of a battle she was lucky to have been killed by us and not the others or your little gang would have been discovered and chased out now scram!" Nightswamp hissed.<p>

I threw Whitefoot across the stream.  
>"Whitefoot!" called out a she-cat. I recognized her as Frozenfire.<br>"I suggest you leave with your she-cat and don't return." I told them.  
>"Fine we'll leave but we'll be back starclan will destroy you all of you." Hissed bonecrusher.<p>

**Well who knew Stormthunder is now good what? Well he is and he's helping the others is well but this isn't the end of the resistance. And there is a new poll on my profile this one making a big change in the series should eaglefeather know the truth vote now **


	23. The truth

I walked back into camp from what I knew Stormthunder had been missing.  
>"I told all of you he's a traitor I bet if we follow his scent trail then we'll find him let's go" yowled stonerock<br>"No need stonerock I'm right here." Meow Stormthunder  
>"And where have you been it's been hours and no one saw you leave camp crookedpaw here had nothing to do but laze around if I hadn't sent him to clean the dens and take care of the elders." Hissed stonerock<p>

"For your information stonerock I told crookedpaw he could have the day off, so what do you think gives you the right to tell him otherwise." Stormthunder shot back.

"Stop, stop ok we get it but Stormthunder just tell us where you were." I asked.  
>"Well if you must know I was with riverclan-"<br>"TRAITOR!" shouted stonerock "And this proves it why would anyone go to riverclan like you said their trying to take our land." He hissed.  
>"Silence stonerock" snapped foxstar "Now Stormthunder why were you in riverclan not betraying the clan I hope."<p>

"Well, I was on a walk and I heard swimming in the river that went through our territory so I followed it after a while it didn't take long for me to notice that they weren't swimming very well and some were on pieces of wood. I recognized the scent as windclan, so I realized that windclan were not only trespassing they were going to attack riverclan so followed them to the edge of territory and I smelt a rouge so not only are we being attacked by windclan but by rouges. "He said

"You don't believe this piece of fox dung do you?" asked stonerock.  
>"Stonerock clam down." I said<br>"Whatever you can believe that liar but I won't and I won't rest until he pays for what he's done." He hissed.

It had just been 5 moons ago we were apprentices best friends and now it looked like we were enemies.

**Nightswamp's pov **

I had missed most of the battle apparently the battle had ended as soon as cats had found honeypaw's corpse.  
>"Hey Nightswamp have you seen grayheart? No one seen her since the battle." Asked eaglefeather<br>"She's dead." With that I stalked over to the warriors den for a nap. I didn't dream often but when I did it usually didn't mean a good thing. I was an apprentice again. Surrounded by other cats, I didn't recognize. Suddenly a ball of fire emerged from the sky.

I couldn't see anything, just cats' fur running around. It was a battle and it was soon over. The ball of fire hit, and I woke up instantly.  
>"Nightswamp your already awake good pikestar wants to speak to you." Said greenclaw I only realized now how old he was it looked like he would soon join the elders den.<p>

I padded into the clearing cats hissing at me  
>"What's your problem?" I asked.<br>"Don't play dumb we know you killed her." Hissed pikestar  
>"Killed who?" I asked confused<br>"Don't play dumb grayheart as soon as you came back into camp you told eaglefeather she was dead." He hissed  
>"Firstly, why does that matter and secondly I didn't kill her." I spat<br>"Don't lie we all know your argument then you both disappear, you killed her and killing a clan mate is against the code especially one expecting kits." Pikestar spat.

"Really so what are you're going to banish me with no proof and if it's against the code to kill a clan mate then why did you kill wildheart I heard you do it at night and made a fake excuse to cover it up." I hissed.

"Silence, just admit that you killed her she was my mate she was having my kits and you killed her. "He spat  
>"Ok if you want to know why she's dead it's because of you if hadn't been greedy and power-hungry and taken and hunted on windclan territory they wouldn't have attacked and killed her." I hissed back, pikestar stepped back in surprised.<p>

"Stop lying Nightswamp, come one I don't even know what grayheart did to you she's _our _mother and yet you can't just accept that why?" hissed eaglefeather.  
>"Shut it eaglefeather you don't know anything and for the last time she's my mother. You're just some kittypet's kit that was about to die if the clan hadn't taken pity on you, you would have too. So you dare talk about her like she's your kin and if you don't like that go back to your twolegs and never come back ever." I spat at her. I spun around to face pikestar.<br>"And you want to know why I hate her she lied to me my whole life about my true kin and she mated with thunderclan's barkclaw voluntarily. Now if anyone deserved to die it was her, the only reason I avenged her was because she was a clan mate not because she was my mother."

**Back in the resistance camp . **

They had their chance but those twoleg slayers are going to pay even if it's the last thing I do.

**Next chapter: The story of bloodkit. **


End file.
